Água
by Priih . ncesa
Summary: Água revoltas ou pérolas eternas? Qual seria a sua opção? Lembrança ou futuro? Não me matem x.x leiam a fic - que é a primeira SuiTen em português - e depois me digam a sua opinião!


**Água**

**-**

**-**

O time Gai estava em missão, deveriam prender um bandido.

- Tenten, vá com o Neji que eu e o Lee vamos vasculhar essa área – disse Gai sensei indicando uma parte da floresta

- Hai! – disse Tenten com um aceno de cabeça indo se juntar a Neji que estava a alguns passos de distância

Quando Tenten olhou para trás, Gai e Lee não se encontravam mais lá, só havia um rastro de poeira

- Ninguém merece esse fogo inesgotável da juventude – disse Tenten rindo-se da disposição dos companheiros

- Sim ninguém merece, mas deixando isso de lado, vamos atrás do que interessa – disse o lado jounnin de Neji

Tenten acenou com a cabeça e ambos pularam para uma árvore próxima, dando por iniciado a busca pelo bandido.

Já se fazia horas que eles estavam vasculhando a área, Tenten olhou para o céu e constatou que já era mais ou menos meio-dia, o sol estava bem no meio do céu azul sem nuvens.

- Neji, que tal darmos uma parada para podermos almoçar? – perguntou uma Tenten ofegante e com o estomago roncando

- Não pode esperar? – perguntou Neji

Mas ela não pode responder, pois o estomago de Neji roncou alto, deixando-o encabulado.

- Parece que seu estômago discorda de você gênio Hyuga – disse Tenten rindo do encabulado Neji

- Tudo bem – disse um Neji ainda muito vermelho – vamos parar um pouco para almoçar...

Neji foi o primeiro a descer da árvore que eles estavam, estava muito envergonhado para encarar Tenten agora.

Tenten deu os ombros e desceu também, chegando lá em baixo viu que Neji estava com os cantis de água na mão, e pareciam vazios.

- Eu vou encher – disse Neji já se afastando, mas Tenten o impediu

- Deixe que eu vá, estou precisando de um pouco de água gelada nos meus pés, eles estão inchados por causa do calor – disse Tenten já tirando os cantis das mãos de Neji

Neji deu os ombros e entregou os cantis, voltando para perto das mochilas.

Tenten seguiu por entre as árvores até avistar um córrego, chegando lá ela sentou a margem do córrego e retirou as sandálias dos pés, afundando-os na água por fim.

- Ah que água geladinha – disse ela suspirando enquanto mexia os dedos dentro da água.

- Uma moça bonita não deveria ficar por aí desprotegida – disse uma voz vinda da água

Em menos de um segundo Tenten já estava em posição de luta, aquela voz parecia ter vindo de dentro da água, e não parecia muito amistosa.

- Está com medo? – perguntou a mesma voz debochando de Tenten

- Eu não tenho medo daqueles que não são nem dignos de mostrar sua face ao oponente – disse ela seca

- Então me mostrarei – de repente de dentro da água surgiu um garoto, tinha cabelos brancos e olhos lilases, com pontiagudos dentes de tubarão e empunhava uma grande espada – está com medo agora?

- Não – respondeu simplesmente Tenten – eu não estou aqui para atacá-lo, só vim buscar água

- Não importa, eu tenho ordens de matar todos os ninjas de Konoha, e pelo que eu vejo pela sua bandana, é de lá que você é – disse Suigetsu apontando com a espada

- Não interessa de onde eu sou – disse Tenten impaciente – se você ameaça a vida dos meus amigos então não deixarei você escapar – ela terminou essa frase enquanto retirava seu pergaminho da cintura

- Se é assim que você quer – disse Suigetsu dando os ombros e vindo atacá-la em seguida com a espada

Tenten se esquivou do golpe, e invocou armas do pergaminho, atacando-o em seguida, porém ele virava água toda vez que uma kunai, shuriken ou outra arma de seu arsenal o atingia, e depois ele se reconstituía novamente.

De repente ele sumiu da vista de Tenten, ela recuou alguns passou e deu de encontro a uma árvore, num abrir e piscar de olhos Suigetsu estava defronte a ela, com a lamina de sua espada a três milímetros do seu pescoço.

- E agora, o que você vai fazer – perguntou ele com a boca perto do ouvido de Tenten, atirando o pergaminho dela longe

Tenten nada respondeu, apenas fechou os olhos e esperou pela sua morte.

Segundos se passaram e nada aconteceu, Tenten já estava ficando impaciente, porque aquele garoto de olhos lilases escuros não acabava logo com ela de uma vez?

Ela decidiu abrir os olhos quando não sentiu mais a presença da lâmina perto do seu pescoço. E lá estava o garoto a olhando e sorrindo com a espada já nas costas.

- Você é muito bela e corajosa para eu te matar – ele disse deixando Tenten sem fala – dessa vez passa, porque eu duvido muito que um dia voltemos a nos encontrar

Tenten continuava muda, só esperando o que viria a seguir.

Tenten fechou os olhos, ela sabia que ele estava apenas brincando com ela antes de matá-la, porém em vez de receber algum golpe, ela sentiu lábios finos e gelados encostando-se aos seus.

Quando ela abriu os olhos não havia mais ninguém lá, apenas uma umidade na sua boca, ela levou o indicador aos lábios descobrindo que essa umidade era uma gota de água gelada. Tenten olhou ao redor, e por fim caiu sentada olhando para o nada ainda com o indicador nos lábios.

"Quem era ele, qual era o nome dele?" – gritava a mente de Tenten

Mas ela teve esses pensamentos interrompidos quando uma sombra foi lançada em cima de si, Tenten levantou a cabeça vendo Neji parado a sua frente com a mão estendida.

- Você está bem? Eu detectei outro chakra aqui e vim ver se você estava bem – havia preocupação tanto na voz quanto nos olhos de pérola dele

Tenten não respondeu nada, apenas segurou a mão que lhe foi estendida e ficou de pé, e depois recebeu seu pergaminho que Neji lhe estendeu, o amarrando de volta em sua cintura.

Ela sorriu para Neji em agradecimento, recebendo um sorriso pequeno e tímido de resposta, mas que alegrou o seu coração.

"Não importa quem era aquele ninja, ele é com a água, revolto, sempre indo e vindo, não se prende a nada, já o Neji é como uma pérola, eterna enquanto bem cuidada" – Tenten pensava enquanto se encaminhava para a floresta acompanhada de Neji

- O que uma poça de água está fazendo aqui, não choveu nessa semana – disse Neji franzindo os sobrancelhas olhando a poça que estava na margem do caminho

- Não deve ser nada Neji, alguém deve ter deixado um cantil cair, aí derramou a água – disse Tenten

Neji deu os ombros e seguiu em frente, já Tenten olhou para trás e sorriu para a poça, que no segundo seguinte não estava mais lá.

"Água... Apenas uma boa lembrança" – pensava Tenten enquanto se apressava para acompanhar Neji – "porém esse que está a minha frente é o meu futuro" – Tenten sorriu para Neji, que retribuiu com o mesmo pequeno e tímido sorriso de antes

"Meu futuro..." – ela continuava pensando enquanto olhava as pérolas eternas que ela cultivaria

Não muito longe dali...

- Suigetsu, o que é que você tanto pensa? – perguntou Sasuke olhando Suigetsu que parecia meio distraído

- Penso em uma lembrança boa...

**Fim**

* * *

_O.O Não me matem!_

_Eu não sei o porquê de eu te feito essa fic SuiTen, eu juro que foi uma loucura passageira!_

_Mas admiti! Ficou fofinha *-*_

_Se você achou que ficou uma droga e eu deveria pular de uma ponte por tamanha atrocidade escrita deixe uma review!_

_Mas se você gostou deixe uma review também! =D_

Bjuxx ;**

Ja ne – xauzin

* * *

**Reviews? (:**


End file.
